The Jail - La Cárcel
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Izan estaba cansado, a sus 25 años el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio y más aun estando encerrado en aquella taquilla a la que llamaba jaula. Los niños se divertían, reían, se oían sus gritos de emoción desde allí abajo, ¿cuál era el problema entonces? No era feliz ni siquiera después de haber ofrecido todo por su sueño.


The jail

Ibiza, Islas Baleares (06 de diciembre) 20:00 pm.

Izan estaba cansado, a sus 25 años el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio y más aun estando encerrado en aquella taquilla a la que llamaba jaula. Los niños se divertían, reían, se oían sus gritos de emoción desde allí abajo, ¿cuál era el problema entonces? No era feliz ni siquiera después de haber ofrecido todo por su sueño. Después de haberlo dado todo por no perder lo único que amaba; su atracción. Aquella a la que amaba más que todas las cosas. El mundo de Izan era pequeño y él lo hacía incluso más diminuto de lo que ya era. Le gustaba la soledad, perderse en su mundo, pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Estaba atrapado en un bucle que se repetía y repetía hasta la saciedad. Izan acababa de perder a su padre hacía escasos meses sobre aquella misma plataforma de hierro por la que ahora se paseaban tantos pies ansiosos de volar. El padre de Izan era el dueño por aquel entonces de "La Cárcel" la atracción que más éxito tenía en la mayoría de ferias.

«A la gente le encanta volar y ser libre. Adoran verlo todo desde arriba. Son como felinos siempre subidos a los puñeteros muebles… Y entonces se suben en mi atracción y yo les hago volar hasta que se marean y no les importa una mierda porque vuelven a pagar para subir. Se agarran de los barrotes y les es indiferente que sus manos se congelen. Joder, ¿sabes el puñetero frío que hace ahí arriba? Pero este es el truco…, porque sufran lo que sufran, siguen subiéndose a mi atracción.»

El padre de Izan era un cascarrabias pero siempre conseguía hacerle reír, todos sus discursos eran poemas, metáforas, rimas… Y él…, ¿qué era él? No era nadie, y su padre ya se encargaba de hacérselo saber.

«Cuando yo tenía tu edad tenía que aprender las cosas por las malas, y ¿sabes qué? Que así lo aprendíamos todo mejor. No como la gente de vuestra edad…, sois todos unos vagos de mierda. Os habéis acomodado tanto que la tecnología os ha dominado. Y al final esa película tenía razón, sí… Los robots se crearán para ayudar a los humanos y los humanos se volverán estúpidos y entonces ¡BUM! Os extinguiréis y el mundo será gobernado por unas puñeteras máquinas.»

López era un hombre chapado a la antigua siempre con su chaqueta de piel de buey marrón, aquella que apestaba a cuadra y que encima le daba tirria a Izan, detestaba su tacto. López tenía el pelo castaño oscuro al igual que su hijo, eran como dos gotas de agua. Los dos de ojos ligeramente achinados de color aceituna, su labio superior era más bien fino, en cambio el inferior tenía cierto punto carnoso que le hacía un atractivo especial, la nariz perfectamente diseñada para su rostro, era como su madre decía: "la nariz perfecta para un hombre". Izan era mucho más alto que su padre, "has salido a la familia de tu madre" comentaba siempre López con cierto desdén, pues en su familia eran todos más bien bajitos y sus cuñadas y cuñados siempre la tomaban con él por eso haciéndole rabiar.

Izan era un chico alto, medía un metro ochenta y no estaba muy delgado, pero tampoco fuerte, aunque a él le encantaban sus bíceps tanto como a Luna, su…, bueno, no sabía aún si era su _folloamiga_ o su rollo, el caso es que él sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por ella no era simplemente "sexo". ¿Acaso el sexo era un sentimiento como tal?

Sigamos por donde nos habíamos quedado, la descripción de nuestro querido Izan. No os he comentado mucho sobre su rostro; tenía las cejas pobladas pero no en exceso, los pómulos le sobresalían y además se le marcaban unos hoyuelos en las comisuras de la boca cuando reía. Bueno, y cuando no también.

Izan hubiese apostado toda su vida que si su padre hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacer funcionar "La Cárcel" con sus propias manos, no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo con tal de demostrarle que nada de eso de "las nuevas tecnologías" era necesario, que "los hombres antiguamente se valían de sus propias manos y no de las de un par de cables y cachivaches que almacenan energía".

«La energía nos la daban las lentejas, los pucheros, los garbanzos, ¡los santos caldos que hacía tu madre! Pobre de mi Macarena… Si aún viviese ella y pudiese ver todo esto… ¡Qué coño! ¡Mejor que esté bajo tierra porque para ver cómo el mundo se va a la mierda por culpa de la puta tecnología!»

Claro que Izan quería a su padre, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero aguantarlo era muy complicado, y cada año era peor y su carácter ya de por sí obstinado y difícil de aguantar se convertía en toda una novela de esas que estaba puesta siempre a todas horas en _Nova._ López con los años se volvió un dramático, un gruñón en toda regla, pero su hijo le quería, todos le querían…, y el día de su muerte, todos se apagaron junto a "La Cárcel". Pasaron meses cerrados, los niños hacían cola, se sentaban en el frío suelo de hierro esperando a que abriesen la atracción para poder comprar sus tickets, pero eso nunca sucedía. Izan no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para sobrellevar aquello, para seguir adelante aunque las últimas palabras de su padre le dejasen bien claro que tenía que seguir sí o sí con su querida y amada _Cárcel._ Así que ciertamente no era "su sueño" sino más bien el de su padre. Y por supuesto, aquella atracción no era lo que más amaba, sino más bien lo que más odiaba. Todo de ella le recordaba a su padre, hasta la taquilla que aún olía a aquel olor fuerte pero agradable de sus puros y del tabaco que fumaba en aquella pipa de madera que aún seguía ahí dentro, colgada como un trofeo. Si Izan no se derrumbaba, era porque su padre no le dejaba. Y no le hacía falta seguir ahí para obligar a su hijo a continuar por él.

«Tú ten cojones a dejarlo. Ten cojones porque el día que los tengas, te los arranco con los dientes. Me hace falta a mí más que una tumba para no venir y arrancarte los huevos de un _bocao_ , mira bien lo que te digo.»

Siempre con amenazas, pero siempre con cariño. El negocio se fue al garete como las esperanzas del chico. Cada vez perdía más y más dinero, y el poco que tenía ahorrado o que su padre había conseguido, se esfumó en gran parte en el mismísimo negocio. Todo un despilfarro pues a pesar de que las luces estuviesen abiertas, la atracción no se abría. Pero Izan no podía acabar así con los sueños de su padre, porque sí, realmente eran los suyos, no los de él. Él no tenía sueños, no tenía nada. Detestaba aquellas luces, aquellos gritos, aquellas manos diminutas que se colaban bajo su taquilla para recoger el ticket y dejar sus monedas pringadas de algodón de azúcar y a saber qué más. Pero tenía que hacerlo por su padre, tenía que continuar por él, ¿por quién sino?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, encerrado en aquella jaula con carteles informatizados con letras de color verde que iban, venían y se repetían constantemente.

COMPRE AQUÍ SU TAQUILLA. LA CÁRCEL. 3€. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A MENORES SIN ACOMPAÑAMIENTO DE UN ADULTO.

Le había costado mucho volver a estar ahí, volver a tener pasajeros dispuestos a subirse a su atracción. Había pagado un precio muy caro por devolver a flote el negocio familiar, si es que podía llamársele de ese modo. 15 días de reposo no le parecieron los suficientes, no teniendo una cicatriz en el pecho de tal tamaño. Le molestaba, le picaba y le ardía, y no tenía tiempo para ir al médico a mirársela por si estaba infectada, aunque tenía toda la pinta. Se hizo el loco, si él no la veía, no estaba ahí, y si no lo estaba no daría problemas.

—Dos entradas, por favor —una voz de pito le sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos y durante un segundo lo agradeció. Izan extendió su mano hasta la bandeja de tickets (los cuales se habían sustituido por fichas) y agarró un par.

—6 euros —se limitó a decir. En cuanto el niño se los dio, éste soltó las fichas sobre la ranura que comunicaba con el exterior y el interior de la taquilla. Estas resbalaron hacia abajo, pues estaba algo empinado y chocaron con el billete de 5 y el euro del niño. Izan agarró primero el billete y después el euro, aunque éste se hizo de rogar adhiriéndose al metal de la ranura. Clavó un poco la uña bajo la moneda haciendo que se levantara para volvérsele a caer mostrándole la cara opuesta de la moneda—. Qué sarcástico es todo… —se dijo así mismo.

—Una —pidió otra voz esta vez más grave, era otro chico, pero seguía siendo un niño. De pelo negro y ojos azules tan claros que podían iluminar el interior de aquella taquilla sin necesidad de conectarse a la corriente. El chico ya había lanzado las monedas de dos y de uno y éstas habían rebotado un par de veces, una de ellas casi se cayó hacia fuera, pero el chaval fue rápido y tapó la abertura con la mano. Aquella mano…, había empañado y ensuciado el cristal con sus pegajosos dedos húmedos, fríos y ahora impregnados de sudor. Y no le extrañó dada la cantidad de prendas de ropa que llevaba. Una dos jerséis de cuello alto, una bufanda casi más larga que él, una sudadera y encima un abrigo negro de cuello de pelo de color marrón claro con mechas oscuras.

Izan volvió a repetir la acción cogiendo la ficha y entregándosela. Aquel día se encontraba mal, más mal que los días anteriores. Ya había tenido esa sensación varias veces en su vida y sabía lo que era. Una de esas gripes cojoneras que te imposibilitan hasta para abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero él obviamente, no podía dárselo. Se quedó hipnotizado mirando la pequeña foto colgada en la pared izquierda, aquella foto en sepia de su padre el día de la inauguración de su atracción. Se le veía tan feliz, tan radiante… Abrazado de su hermano Luís, también fallecido, aunque Izan no llegó a conocerle, también le quería, y no lo entendía, pero simplemente lo sentía, era como si realmente lo hubiese conocido, incluso podía imaginar cómo era su voz. Eran tan similares el uno al otro, sólo con aquella foto ya podía verse; los mismos ojos, la misma forma atigrada, la misma nariz aguileña, y lo que más le llamaba la atención era la sonrisa, la boca, la dentadura de ambos era exactamente igual, y pudo confirmarlo porque en aquella fotografía de ellos frente a la atracción, tenían la boca abierta de par en par en una sonrisa de júbilo y… aquella emoción… ¿cómo se llamaba? Aquella que explicaba lo bien que te sentías al haberte realizado, al haber alcanzado tus propósitos, al haber logrado tus sueños… Esa misma expresión… Izan se sobresaltó ante el fuerte dolor que provino de la cicatriz de su pecho y en seguida fue a desabrocharse la camisa para comprobar que no le hubiese picado algo justo en el centro. En cuanto vio aquel desastre hasta se mareó. La herida tenía muy mal aspecto, estaba rojiza y tenía un color mostaza muy desagradable. Los vasos sanguíneos de su alrededor se habían dilatado y ahora habían dibujado caminitos que se extendían desde ésta por todo el pecho, sin duda estaba infectada. La acarició con su dedo índice y siseó alarmándose, le dolía muchísimo, era como si el aguijón de una avispa acabase de clavarse en su piel, incluso se miró la yema del dedo por si acaso, pero nada.

—Qué mala pinta tiene eso —comentó una voz esta vez adulta, pero de nuevo un hombre.

Izan intentó taparse con los brazos y los codos disimulando un poco, pero se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que resultaba ya que el hombre ya lo había visto—. No te preocupes, no soy sensible a estas cosas —negó con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Me das 4 entradas, por favor. Para mí y para los peques —tres niñas, dos de pelo castaño y una rubia de unos 8 años salieron de la espalda del hombre y se asomaron a la taquilla, apoyando los dedos en la rejilla para poder llegar, subiéndose en la plataforma. Izan sonrió.

— ¿Son tuyas? —estiró el brazo para coger las 4 fichas.

—No, no qué va. La mía es esta —colocó su mano encima de la cabeza de una de las niñas de pelo castaño—. Las demás son amigas del cole.

—Pues las amigas del cole se lo van a pasar estupendamente esta noche —se esforzó por parecer simpático y amable, pero no le salió muy bien. Las niñas se mordían los labios intentando ver más allá de aquella rendija por la que acababan de ponerse las fichas y las tres se pelearon por cogerlas.

—A ver, estaos quietas que sino no se va a subir ninguna —repuso el padre de la niña intentando tranquilizarlas a todas, interponiéndose entre ellas y las quejas que cada una empezó a soltar—. Perdona, eh —se disculpó a Izan. Éste le hizo un gesto restándole importancia y negando con la cabeza.

En cuanto se alejaron de la taquilla Izan se quedó pensando en la cicatriz y en lo que aquel hombre le había dicho. No sabía si era médico o simplemente era una persona que entendía de heridas y de infecciones pero sus palabras le hicieron pensar y reaccionar. ¿Qué pasaba en aquellos casos? ¿Tendrían que extirpar, que volver a operar? Izan ya estaba montándose toda una película en su mente y por un segundo se quedó mirando al padre de aquella niña con melancolía, deseando preguntarle si era médico y si podía echarle un vistazo en un segundo antes de irse a su casa. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Viviría cerca? ¿Habría venido en coche? ¿Andando? ¿En autobús? ¿En taxi? No… ¿qué clase de persona cogía un taxi para venir a una feria así? Era denigrante y una vergüenza para las demás ferias de las que él venía. Era pequeña, y faltaban muchas atracciones, las más importantes a decir verdad. Los feriantes de allí ni siquiera se lo tomaban en serio, cuántas veces habría visto ya a los del Tren del Terror hablando por el móvil mientras el carrito lleno de personas dispuestas a asustarse se llevaban una decepción.

Agarró su Smartphone y lo desbloqueó con la huella dactilar, perezoso de introducir el código, masoquista él pues el código era exactamente la fecha del fallecimiento de su padre. De alguna forma no quería olvidarse, ¿pero quién se olvidaría de algo así? La pantalla casi le cegó pues el brillo estaba a tope aunque en seguida se adaptó gracias a la opción de _brillo adaptativo_. Abrió Safari y empezó a escribir.

como saber si se ha infectado una cicatriz

Empezó a buscar y a rebuscar entre las páginas que más le parecían adecuarse a lo que él estaba buscando y cambió de web a imágenes, era demasiado perezoso como para leer, con unas cuantas imágenes comparativas le bastaba. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla que quedó evaporada por el contraste de sus dedos calientes y el frío del cristal de ésta y empezó a memorizarlas para después volver a fijarse en la suya propia disimuladamente. Tenía toda la pinta pero se aseguró mirando un par más hasta que el estómago se le revolvió y volvieron a tocar al cristal. Casi se le cayó el móvil al suelo.

—Una para la cárcel —pidió una voz algo extraña, grave pero con un cierto tono estúpido. Uno de esos chavales de 15, 17, 17 años con gorra y granos por toda la cara. Ah sí y con esos abrigos extraños de pelo en el cuello. Todo el mundo los llevaba puestos, eran todos iguales, como una manada de patos que se imitan entre ellos y siguen a su madre.

Izan agarró la ficha y la extendió dejándola en la rejilla.

— ¿Ellas van contigo? —preguntó refiriéndose a las dos chicas que estaban tras él. Una de ellas le estaba enseñando a la otra algo en el móvil y por las letras azules y el fondo blanco del icono parecía ser Facebook.

—Sí pero ellas se pagan la suya —respondió borde cogiendo la ficha y soltando el dinero como si éste le quemara.

—Un caballero invita a sus damas…

—Caballero dice —se rió de él con aquella estúpida voz tan grave que parecía un troll con el cerebro lento y el pensamiento tardío. Parecía que todas sus hormonas se habían ido de vacaciones a una isla y los caníbales o mejor dicho en aquel caso el cánnabis las había cocinado para la cena. Apestaban a hierba quemada y él a pesar de no fumar sabía perfectamente de dónde venía ese olor. En cuanto se acercaron las dos chicas y ese tufo volvió a adentrarse en su taquilla su cabeza le dio mil vueltas y su estómago protestó con náuseas. La cabeza le ardía y empezó a sentir un desagradable calor por todo el cuerpo. Mientras agarraba las dos fichas, con la otra mano se ocupó de quitarse la fina chaqueta azul marino con el nombre de la atracción grabado a mano con letras blancas en la esquina superior del pecho. Tosió un par de veces y no pudo evitar hacerlo sobre las fichas que acababa de coger, absorbiendo después los mocos de su nariz. Las chicas lo miraron con asco y se rieron entre ellas, luego lo comentarían y se echarían unas risas. Soltaron el dinero y cogieron las fichas con la manga de su chaqueta, la que estiraron para evitar tocar las fichas, pero obviamente acabaron en el suelo de la taquilla y al agacharse para cogerlas lo hicieron con sus manos. Se guardaron las fichas en el bolsillo de las chaquetas y se alejaron de la taquilla peleándose por el porro que el chico acababa de encenderse, pasándoselo unos a otros. Izan se molestó, ¿es que no tenían respeto? Justo delante estaban las tres niñas y el padre. Por lo menos parecía que no se habían aún dado cuenta del olor, o simplemente estaban resfriados y no podían respirarlo, fuese lo que fuese, así estaba mejor. Las niñas pequeñas jugaban entre ellas al pilla-pilla mientras que la atracción cada vez iba más despacio. Aún había gente subida que gritaba y gritaba exagerando, como siempre, eso era típico en aquella atracción al igual que en todas las demás. De pronto el padre le dio un guantazo en la boca a una de ellas la que parecía ser su hija, aquello alarmó a Izan pero en seguida se dio cuenta de por qué. La niña se había metido la ficha en la boca y la estaba mordisqueando. No sabía por qué pero los niños pequeños tenían esa horrible costumbre de meterse cosas en la boca, totalmente antihigiénico y asqueroso. Volvió a buscar su Smartphone para seguir con la búsqueda de heridas infectadas.

—Perdona, ¿cuánto cuestan las manzanas de caramelo? —preguntó la voz de una madre en el puesto de los crepes, los algodones de azúcar y las demás golosinas, cerca del puesto de rifas.

—Dos euros cincuenta —contestó una amable voz, también femenina.

— ¿Y las bolsas de fresas? —Preguntó señalando hacia el producto—. Estas, ¿cuánto cuestan?

La dependienta se asomó poniéndose de puntillas.

—Esas cuestan un euro cincuenta. ¿Quieres unas?

—Sí, por favor. Ponme una bolsita de fresas y una manzana de caramelo para la chiquilla —la chiquilla era una niña de rizos de unos 4 años que se sujetaba del abrigo marrón y hasta las rodillas de su madre.

— ¿Te gustan las manzanitas de caramelo? —le preguntó amistosamente Luna, la dependienta.

—Dile: sí —contestó la voz de la madre algo distorsionada y eufórica, imitando la propia voz de su hija—. Es que es muy vergonzosa, no se parece al padre.

Luna rió levemente y sacó la manzana del tubo de manzanas tendiéndoselo a la niña pequeña que se puso de puntillas apoyándose del estante para intentar cogerla, pero en vez de eso lo que hizo fue tirar todas las pequeñas bolsitas verticales de chuches. La niña se quedó quieta con las manos abiertas y miró caer todas las bolsas sin hacer nada, al poco se agachó a por ellas y se quedó ensimismada con el color rojo de la cinta adhesiva que sellaba las bolsas.

— ¡Natalia! —La regañó su madre—. Hay que ir con más cuidado, eh, mira lo que has hecho.

—No te preocupes, mujer, no pasa nada —dijo Luna asomándose para comprobar que todas las bolsas volvían a su sitio y no quedaba ninguna por debajo del puesto—. Que Natalia lo ha hecho sin querer, ¿verdad que sí?

La niña asintió despacio con los ojos rojos.

—Uy, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Estás malita? —le preguntó primero a la madre y después a ella con voz exagerada, aquella con la que los adultos les hablamos a los niños y a las mascotas.

La niña volvió a asentir.

—Sí, hija, estamos todos para que nos tiren a la basura —la madre cogió a la niña en brazos—. Esto es todo del cole, que se lo pegan unos a otros y después lo traen _pa_ casa. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Cuatro euritos…

La madre los intentó sacar del bolso y dejó a la niña en el suelo.

—Espérate aquí a que mamá le pague a esta chica, ¿vale? —se sacó uno de los tirantes del bolso del hombro y metió la mano contraria en el bolso buscando la cartera. Le costó encontrarla y no fue hasta después de estar un rato palpando objetos que ni ella misma conocía al tacto que logró sacar los 5 euros—. Pues cuatro euritos… —los dejó sobre el mostrador.

Luna los cogió sonriendo y los guardó en el bolsillo delantero de una especie de delantal que llevaba sacando un euro de cambio.

—Pues aquí tienes, muchas gracias —les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti —agarró la mano de su hija—. Vamos, dile gracias a la chica. ¡Gracias! —volvió a imitar su voz mientras la niña se despedía con la mano y en seguida intentaba coger la manzana.

— ¡Mamá las _schuches_! —bramó la niña tirándole del abrigo, casi a punto de llorar.

— ¡Ay, las chuches! Hija que tu madre tiene la cabeza en otra parte —se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta el mostrador para cogerlas, mordiéndose los labios mirando a Luna—. Vaya tela… ¡Anda, muchas gracias, eh!

—Gracias a ti —respondió divertida Luna observando cómo se marchaban.

— ¿Qué prefieres las fresitas o la manzana? —le preguntó la madre medio agachada. La niña señaló la manzana—. Bueno pero sólo un trocito, ¿eh? Que después hay que cenar —la niña asintió—. Venga, primero le da mamá un bocadito y después muerdes tú, ¿vale? —La niña protestó a punto de romper a llorar quejosa—. Natalia que esto está muy duro para ti, ¿no ves que esto no lo puedes morder tú? —Se agachó del todo con la manzana aún envuelta en el plástico—. Mira —se la enseñó y la niña en seguida que la tocó, dejó de enfurruñar, mirando a la madre con admiración—. Venga a ver —se apartó el pelo y después retiró el precinto, pegajoso y lo tiró al suelo. La niña se fijó en aquel acto que seguramente, repetiría a lo largo de su vida. No más reprimendas útiles con "no tires cosas al suelo" ahora, todos aquellas riñas, no servirían para nada. La madre le dio un mordisco a la manzana crujiente y después se lo tendió a la niña que intentó morder, pero prefirió chuperretear la manzana por todos lados. La madre se la dejó y se puso en pie de nuevo caminando de la mano de su hija—. Venga, vamos a buscar a papá.

 _Lunita_ _en línea_

¿Qué haces? _20:17_

El móvil de Izan sonó y en la parte superior de la pantalla apareció el icono de Whats App con el nombre de Luna. Clickeó sobre el mensaje y dejó atrás todas aquellas imágenes tan desagradables.

 _Izan Marquez_

Poniendo en marcha esto _20:17_

Y tu? _20:18_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

Acabo de vender mi primera manzana de caramelo :) _20:18_

 _Izan Marquez_

No dijiste uqe no ibas a traer mas? _20:18_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

Es que estas las he hecho yo :D!. _20:19_

 _Izan Marquez_

Aaah _20:19_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

:)

Izan bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se bajaron los anteriores de la atracción en cuanto las dos jaulas se quedaron abajo y el ayudante fue a abrir las puertas. Éstos salieron corriendo, comentando que se les había hecho corto y que querían volver a subir, otros bajaban algo mareados pero con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. El móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

 _Lunita_ _en línea_

¿Quieres que cenemos juntos esta noche?... _20:21_

 _Izan Marquez_

No me encuentro muy bien :/ _20:11_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

¿Y eso? _20:11_

 _Izan Marquez_

Creo que tengo la gripe _20:11_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

Yo estoy igual, pero no creo que sea la gripe… _20:12_

 _Izan Marquez_

A ti te duele la cabeza? _20:12_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

Sí, y tengo unas décimas. _20:12_

 _Izan Marquez_

Pues no se, si quieres cenamos _20:12_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

Ok! Pues a las once en frente de los coches locos. _20:12_

 _Izan Marquez_

Coches locos? _20:13_

Seran coches de coche _20:13_

 _Lunita_ _escribiendo…_

Sí sobretodo coches de coche… ¡Coches de choque! _20:13_

 _Izan Marquez_

Eso _20:13_

 _Lunita_ _últ. vez hoy a las 20:13_

 _Izan Marquez_

Te dejo que tengo aqui gente ㈆8

Se volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y le dio una señal al compañero para que dejase pasar al resto a la atracción. El padre y las tres niñas se introdujeron en la jaula de la izquierda, mientras que los dos niños y el chico de ojos azules en la derecha. A Izan se le nubló la vista, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente y se masajeó las sienes. Se sentía mareado, aturdido. Empezó a sentir calor, parecía que su interior estaba ardiendo, que su sangre se había convertido en lava. Sus ojos le escocían y hasta le dolían. Empezó a agobiarse, se notó el corazón en el cuello, en la boca y en la punta de los dedos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin atinar aún con el pomo de la puerta para salir y correr al baño portátil pues empezó a sentir náuseas. Tambaleándose en medio del gentío, tropezando con algunos niños y obviando los gritos de los padres llegó hasta el baño, que estaba ocupado. Golpeó la puerta sintiendo que no podía más, la golpeó mil veces, la aporreó hasta que sucedió. Se inclinó hacia delante y echó todo lo que tuvo que echar. La gente se empezó a alarmar al ver que el vómito de Izan estaba compuesto únicamente por sangre. Se empezaron a acercar a él y otros por el contrario se alejaron con desagrado.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien, chaval? —preguntó un adolescente escuchimizado con una sudadera negra y la capucha puesta. Llevaba una braga del mismo color en el cuello. Tenía una voz grave aunque parecía que estaba en la primera etapa del cambio de voz porque parecía demasiado grave como para ser normal.

Izan sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar, como sus músculos se endurecían como piedras. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y empezó a convulsionar.

— ¡Llama a la ambulancia, coño, que a este hombre le va a dar algo! —gritó un hombre mayor con el poco pelo que le quedaba repleto de canas, un jersey verde de lana y unos pantalones marrones. Tenía una nariz gruesa y prominente. La cara arrugada y caída hacia abajo como los _bulldogs_ y con muy mala leche al parecer.

—Ese va _má drogao_ que qué te digo yo —contestó la mujer que tenía al lado el hombre, seguramente su mujer, los dos de unos 70 años más o menos. La mujer parecía acabar de llegar de la peluquería, con aquel pelo castaño claro (claramente sintético) corto, envuelto en laca. Ella vestía muy bien al lado del hombre, llevaba una falda negra ancha hasta las rodillas, unas medias del mismo color y unos tacones rojos. El resto del cuerpo lo cubría un abrigo que parecía ser de piel. Forcejeó intentando alejar a su marido de allí y a ella misma, escrupulosa de acercarse pero sin irse, ¿de qué hablaría sino en la peluquería al día siguiente?

« _Po lo que oye, el otro día en la feria esa que han montao por lo murticine, sí. Pue había un tío ma drogao que la mare que lo parió. Tú no sabe cómo iba er tío. Ojú por dio si lo hubiera vito… Qué vergüensa de persona, po mira si iba drogao y bebío que gomitó en medio de tor mundo._ _»_

Izan abrió los ojos y pudo verse en el reflejo de la puerta de aquel baño, sus ojos castaños ya no eran castaños, sino azabaches, oscuros como la noche. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta lo que parecía el tope. Pero Izan ya no era Izan, y lo supo en el segundo en el que la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Te quieres esperar tío _pesao_ —contestó molesto un joven de pelo oscuro en punta, perfectamente peinado, con un piercing en la ceja. Ni siquiera había terminado de subirse los pantalones y abrocharse el cinturón del mismo color que su pelo y de hebilla plateada con el símbolo del dólar, que Izan se lanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran en el baño portátil. El joven se destrozó la espalda y el cuello al caer y darse contra el tanque fracturándose el cuello y muriendo al instante. Y menos mal que fue así como sucedió, porque la boca y los dientes de Izan ya se habrían encargado de acabar con él a dentelladas, cual escualo cazando y despedazando a su presa. La gente empezó a huir despavorida, a gritar y aquello fue lo que llamó más su atención; el ruido. Izan se giró ágil y veloz y corrió a lanzarse sobre el adolescente de la capucha, el cual corrió como pudo, pero el miedo hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y ahí fue justo donde Izan se lanzó, a por su pierna. El grito del joven se oyó en toda la feria, pero nadie lo relacionó con un suceso como ese. Había demasiado ruido, demasiada música, demasiados gritos de felicidad que pudiesen camuflarlo.

El hombre del puesto de Tiro con Rifle fue rápido y tuvo gran puntería, justo en la cabeza, en el centro. Izan cayó desplomándose en el suelo empapando el suelo y las piedrecitas de sangre.

Las dos jaulas de la cárcel estaban ya cerradas y aseguradas y el ayudante se alejó de éstas para dar comienzo a la atracción. Tenía puestos los cascos y no escuchaba más que Derp de Bassjackers, MAKJ a todo volumen. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y arrancó la atracción sin pararse a mirarla. Meneaba la cabeza de arriba abajo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

—Ahora nos agarramos fuerte, ¿vale? Y quien se agarre más fuerte gana —les propuso el padre a las tres niñas—. A la de tres: una, dos y… ¡TRES! —dijeron todos juntos al mismo tiempo en el que las jaulas empezaron a moverse. Las niñas reían, aunque una de ellas parecía estar más bien agotada—. ¡Venga, cariño, agárrate! —Le dijo su padre, pero la niña no parecía hacerle caso—. Va, agárrate a papá, venga —el padre intentó agacharse aprovechando que la atracción aún iba despacio y no habían subido del todo—. ¡Venga que si no nos vamos a caer y nos vamos a hacer daño! —pero no, la niña no reaccionaba, tenía la mirada perdida y en cuanto el padre la rozó, pudo notar cómo su piel ardía.

—Papá me quiero ir a casa —la niña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si supiese que algo malo iba a pasar.

El padre la miró entre enfadado y molesto, cansado de que siempre le hiciese lo mismo.

—Vamos a ver, cariño, me has dicho que te querías montar, ahora no nos podemos bajar.

—Me encuentro mal —se quejó entre sollozos.

—Si esto no dura nada, cielo, venga, aúpa —el padre la cogió en brazos y la niña empezó a patalear. De todas formas, no hubiese podido estar así mucho tiempo, abajo, el joven que dirigía la atracción le hizo un gesto que prohibía aquella acción. El padre gritó desde arriba—. La niña se encuentra mal —pero el chico llevaba cascos, y sólo vio cómo el hombre parloteaba sin sentido. Se imaginó que estaba protestando así que ni se molestó en quitarse los cascos—. Joder… Venga, cariño que esto son 5 minutitos, tú agárrate fuerte y nos vamos a casa.

— ¡Pero yo no me quiero ir todavía! —gritó una de las amigas, repicando.

— ¡Ni yo tampoco! —la imitó la otra.

La atracción empezó a moverse y fueron los gritos de las dos niñas lo que hizo que el padre se salvase. Su hija empezó a marearse y a sentir náuseas.

—Papá quiero vomitar —avisó la niña alzando la vista hacia su padre. Éste, sin saber qué hacer cogió suavemente a su hija del brazo y la colocó en la parte trasera de la jaula por si acaso.

—Qué asco, tío que va a potar —dijo uno de los niños de la jaula de al lado.

El padre lo escuchó pero no tenía tiempo para tonterías de críos, él ahora se preocupaba de su hija, y en cuanto se agachó para mirarla y vio que sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó a gritarle al maquinista.

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PARA LA ATRACCIÓN! ¡LA NIÑA NO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN! ¡EH! ¡POR FAVOR! —pero no le escucharon. Había demasiado jaleo y en esa misma jaula las compañeras de su hija no dejaban de gritar y gritar, así que era complicado escucharse hasta a sí mismo. Marcos, su padre se volvió a acuclillar como pudo al lado de la niña, agarrándose de los barrotes porque la atracción ya comenzaba a moverse otra vez—. Escucha, cariño, mira, nos agarramos los dos juntitos y cuando se pare nos vamos, ¿vale? Ahora papi no puede parar la atracción —intentó explicarle con un tono cariñoso y comprensivo, pero la niña no daba señales de estar escuchándolo—. ¡Venga, cielo, agárrate a papá! —intentó animarle, pero en cuanto la jaula se movió de lugar y pasó a iluminarse por la luz de los grandes focos cegadores, a Marcos se le cayó el mundo al suelo. Había visto muchas películas y había leído muchos libros y no podía creerse que aquello estuviese sucediendo, la atracción se detuvo para él, todo iba más despacio, ralentizado. Las dos amigas de su hija saltaban, sus bocas se hacían grandes de alegría arrojando gritos y felicidad, mientras que Marcos, ahora tendido y atrapado contra los barrotes de la esquina trasera derecha de la atracción, se veía reflejado en los oscuros y brillantes ojos de su hija, completamente teñidos de negro semejantes a los de un escualo a punto de cazar a su presa. Marcos no tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, estaba aturdido sin creer si aquello lo estaba viviendo o era todo una pesadilla. ¿Tal vez una broma? No…, el conocía a su hija mejor que nadie en este mundo y sabía que ella, tal y como era delicada con los ojos, no se dejaría acercar unas lentillas de 22.0mm en los ojos. Además, aquellas lentillas costaban una pasta, las había buscado por curiosidad, nadie de su familia tenía el dinero suficiente como para poder gastarle una broma tan cara—. Claudia —la llamó con una voz vacía de esperanza, desierta de optimismo alguno. Y la niña lo miraba a él sin expresión, con una mirada sin vida. Y entonces lo comprendió, Claudia ya no era su hija. Si hubiese tenido una pistola, se hubiese suicidado allí mismo…, si hubiese tenido tiempo para sacar el teléfono hubiese llamado a Cristina y le hubiese pedido perdón por todos aquellos momentos en los que le había fallado, le hubiese dicho cuánto la quería, y le hubiese pedido matrimonio otra vez… Ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo incluso para una segunda luna de miel, para besar a la madre de su hija, para volver a intentarlo, para no llevar allí a Claudia aquella noche, para haberse encargado él de la ficha que su hija se había metido en la boca aquella noche… Hizo el intento de mover el brazo para buscar el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros oscuros, pero como si aquella criatura se esperase que aquella mano saliese de aquel pantalón con una pistola, se abalanzó sobre él aferrándose a su cuello y desencajando piel, músculo, arterias, venas y hasta las cuerdas vocales. Y Marcos fue consciente de cada tirón y cada dentellada, primero se mareó, su vista se nubló y lo último que vieron sus verdaderos ojos, fue el rostro pálido y aterrorizado de las dos niñas; Estela, y Lucía mientras se agarraban la una a la otra, primero abrazándose y luego intentando escapar, escalando una sobre la otra, pisándose, haciéndose daño, tirándose del pelo, arañándose, llorando, gimiendo, y de repente: oscuridad.

— ¡Pero llama a la policía, hombre! —le gritó el adolescente al hombre del rifle aún tirado en el suelo, intentando levantarse. Éste le tendió la mano.

—La policía no va a hacer nada. ¿Qué te crees que va a hacer? Va a venir aquí y se va a liar a preguntas y no va a arreglar nada.

—Eso es la droga caníbal esa nueva que ha _salio_ ahora —dijo en voz alta la anciana, agarrada de su marido.

—Seguramente —dijo Juan, el hombre del rifle.

—Pero vamos a ver, tendremos que llamar a una ambulancia o algo —sugirió el adolescente.

— ¿A una ambulancia para qué? Si este hombre ya está muerto.

—Bueno yo que sé, habrá que llamar a la policía al menos.

—Otra vez con la policía. Que la poli no va a hacer nada, chaval —dejó el rifle boca abajo, sujetándolo con una mano—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Patrick —contestó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Mira, Patrick —se acercó—, yo no sé cómo funcionarán las cosas en esta isla, pero este tipo de cosas es mejor guardarlas en secreto. Porque yo, por haber pringado y haberte salvado la vida puedo ir a la cárcel. Así que tú te vas a estar calladito y no vas a decir ni una puta palabra de esto. Te das la vueltecita y vas a divertirte con tus amigos o te subes en la rana. Los muertos no se levantan y empiezan a comerse a la gente así que —el grito de Mª José, la anciana que agarraba fuertemente el brazo de su marido sonó y rebotó en los tímpanos de Juan y Patrick. Estos en seguida miraron a la anciana y comprobaron hacia dónde se dirigía su aterrada mirada, claro que a Juan no le dio tiempo a respirar, sino más bien de gritar. Una mujer de unos 30 años se había adherido al cuello de Juan y parecía no tener pensado soltarse de allí hasta arrancar por lo menos 1 kilo de carne y vísceras. Sus ojos eran iguales que los de Izan y Patrick fue el primero en darse cuenta y comprender.

— ¡Corred! —les gritó a los dos ancianos y a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de oír su voz. Salió disparado en dirección opuesta a la horrible escena que estaba sucediendo y entonces se detuvo en seco. La pistola. Tenía que volver a por ella, no sabía de dónde habían salido esas cosas y no podía arriesgarse a salir corriendo de allí y que uno de ellos lo atrapase. No parecían igual a los zombies, ellos no corrían, eran lentos, en cambio estos corrían de una forma incluso inhumana, desorbitadamente rápida. Pero el espectáculo no estaba solo tras su espalda, sino que frente a sus ojos se estaba formando una mayor masacre. Gente tirada en el suelo desangrada, gente corriendo de un lado a otro gritando, gente bañada en sangre que perseguía a los que gritaban, y gente alimentándose de otra. Patrick tragó saliva e intentó buscar el puesto de Juan para conseguir más rifles y al menos intentar salvar su vida. Aguzando los ojos y estirando el cuello cual suricato logró avistar el puesto, vacío y manchado de sangre y no se lo pensó dos veces; echó a correr a por lo que podría resultar su salvación.

Álex aún seguía con los cascos y la música, sin enterarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Para él no era extraño ver a niños corriendo de un lado para el otro, pero lo que sí le resultó alarmante fue ver a sus padres hacer lo mismo. Se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez los perseguían porque éstos no querían volver a sus casas. Abrió Whats App con What Do You Mean de Justin Bieber reproduciéndose en el aleatorio de Spotify. Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo como un pavo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y se fue directo al chat de Izan, dándole la espalda a la taquilla y de frente a la atracción. En cuanto la jaula bajó hacia abajo siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj, el padre, envuelto en sangre junto a las tres niñas intentaron acabar con aquellos barrotes, sobrepasarlos, extirparlos y salir de allí para arrancar más vidas. Marcos estaba agazapado agarrado a los barrotes como si fuese un furioso simio, con la boca abierta y cubierta de sangre, mientras que las niñas intentaban colarse por entre éstos, eran pequeñas y estaban delgadas, y sobretodo; eran inteligentes y estaban hambrientas.

 _Izan Marquez_ _últ. vez hoy a las 20:13_

 _Alex Alejandro_

Pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta. Alex se giró para comprobar si su compañero había cogido el móvil, para poder mirar su cara, y lo que se encontró fue una taquilla vacía. Frunció el ceño y le echó un vistazo a la atracción. Las jaulas estaban arriba del todo, a punto de volver a bajar y tendría que detenerla ya, pero por un segundo más esperaría, así los pasajeros no se quejarían tanto. Se acercó despacio hasta la taquilla y se puso de puntillas para comprobar que Izan no se hubiese desmayado ya que recordaba que su compañero le había estado todo el día dando el coñazo con que se encontraba mal. Allí encontró su móvil, tirado en el suelo boca arriba con la pantalla iluminada que se apagó en seguida, su mensaje le acababa de llegar. Rodeó la taquilla y abrió la puerta metiéndose dentro, cerrándola a su espalda y agachándose a por el móvil. Pulsó el botón de home y allí pudo ver todos los mensajes.

20:26

domingo 6 de diciembre

WhatsApp ahora:

Alex Alejandro te ha enviado una imagen:

Alex Alejandro:

Deslizar para ver

WhatsApp 20:17

 _Lunita_ _:_

No me encuentro bien, voy a cerrar esto.

 _Lunita_ _:_ 20:17

Quedamos mañana ㈆8 ㈆8

—Qué hijo de puta —comentó consigo mismo con una sonrisa perniciosa en los labios, comprendiendo que como él bien se había imaginado, se habían liado. ¿Sino de qué iban a estar los dos enfermos? Obviamente se lo había pegado mientras se enrollaba con ella—. Será cabrón —rió y negó con la cabeza. El móvil se le cayó de las manos rompiendo la pantalla cuando alzó la vista hasta el cristal de la taquilla y el corazón le dio un vuelco—. ¡Joder! —se quitó rápidamente los cascos de los oídos y se llevó una mano al pecho. Pegado al cristal había un chaval de unos 20 años con la boca llena de sangre hasta la garganta, una camiseta blanca de manga larga igual de masacrada que su cara. Álex empezó a reírse y a pasar la mano por su frente como si estuviese secándose el sudor—. Halloween fue hace un mes, ¿eh? —contestó aún con el corazón en un puño. Se quedó fijamente mirando al chico, inspeccionándolo con la mirada curioseando el maquillaje tan realista—. No veas qué pasada. ¿Te has maquillado tú o lo has mirado del YouTube? —pero no obtuvo respuesta. El supuesto zombie disfrazado le mostraba los dientes cual lobo rabioso a punto de atacar, salivando incluso. Alex ya empezó a pensar que era uno de esos frikis de The Walking Dead que no aceptan que se acabe el Halloween—. Te crees tú papel, ¿eh?... ¿Quieres una entrada o algo? —preguntó en seguida, por si el chico quería algo. Él no estaba autorizado a vender entradas, pero seguro que a Izan no le importaría ganar tres euros más—. TRES EUROS —gritó, como si el otro fuese estúpido—. ¿Tú querer comprar? —se burló sin respuesta por parte del otro, empezaba a cansarse—. Venga, tío, ¿quieres o no? —Agarró una de las fichas y la fue a lanzar en la rendija cuando el supuesto chaval disfrazado empezó introducir desquiciadamente la mano por el interior de la rendija mientras abría y cerraba los dientes dando dentelladas al aire—. ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ¡¿A ti qué coño te pasa?! Tío, estás como una puta cabra, macho —el chico giró la cabeza hacia un lado cual perro que no comprende y acto seguido la misma cabeza que había girado ahora se impactaba una y otra vez contra el cristal intentando así que se rompiera—. ¡EH! ¡¿Qué coño haces, tío?! —la paciencia de Álex se acababa ahí. Abrió la puerta para salir a por el chico y meterle un par de hostias, y en cuanto éste lo vio aparecer por la esquina de la taquilla, se abalanzó sobre él arrancándole un trozo del brazo que Alex usó para ocultar y protegerse el rostro, aunque él obviamente no esperase aquella letal mordedura. Los gritos de Alex acompañaron al resto en la feria aquella noche, y sus ojos se empezaron a tornar oscuros lentamente hasta que en ellos pudieron reflejarse las jaulas de _La Cárcel_ sin dejar de dar vueltas con aquellos monstruos encerrados luchando por salir, volviéndose totalmente locos, era desquiciante el grado de violencia que podía describirse observando a aquellas niñas y aquel hombre, al igual que el grado de pavor y espanto de los tres chicos de la jaula anexa, alojados, empotrados en el rincón que más los separaba de aquellas cosas que gritaban y aullaban de esa forma tan macabra. Estaban mareados, aturdidos, atemorizados, querían bajar y huir, querían que la atracción se detuviese al menos para que su cabeza dejase de dar vueltas, pero las saladas lágrimas que humedecían sus rostros hasta sus comisuras, les recordaban que ellos, a diferencia de todas aquellas personas, seguían vivos. Que la fría brisa del vaivén de la jaula contra los pequeños y finos surcos de lágrimas que sus ojos irritados despedían, no era más que una razón de agradecimiento por seguir con vida. Desde ahí arriba todo era horrible, pudieron ver como unos devoraban a otros, salvajes, sádicos e imposibles de controlar, y cada vez que la jaula se acercaba a la plataforma sus gritos destrozaban sus cuerdas vocales cuando aquellas cosas empezaron a aglomerarse esperando a que su jaula, se acercase de nuevo al suelo. Muchos se agarraron tan fuerte a esta que ascendieron junto a ella, introduciendo el brazo entre los barrotes intentando con desesperación llegar a alguno de los niños. Casi todos los que conseguían subirse al final acababan cayendo al vacío, pero lo peor, era cuando en tierra, todos se adosaban a la jaula intentando destruirla. Aquella noche fue la más larga de sus vidas, el tiempo pasaba lento para Izan cuando esperaba para vender sus tickets, pero para aquellos jóvenes, para los niños, el tiempo siempre pasaba más despacio.

Ibiza, Islas Baleares (07 de diciembre) 08:00 am.

Laboratorio NBQ.

— ¿Se sabe algo más?

—No mucho.

—Eso no nos ayuda.

—Lo único que tenemos son las imágenes, un testigo, y uno de los infectados.

— ¿Y no podrías haber dicho antes lo del testigo?

—Podría, pero no hubiese servido de mucho.

—Carlos…

— ¿Sí?

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

—Naiara, por favor…

—No, por favor nada. Esto es serio y no me puedo creer que te lo estés tomando a cachondeo. Han muerto muchas personas por un virus extraño que convierte a la gente en salvajes caníbales y tú, en serio ¿aún tienes tiempo para tomártelo a broma?

—No me lo estoy tomando a broma, es sólo que mientras no nos dejen investigar acerca del virus, me decanto por la opción más fácil.

— ¿En serio? ¿La droga caníbal?

Carlos asintió varias veces, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Desde cuándo las sales de baño infectan a la gente y éstos se convierten en transmisores directos? La droga no se traspasa de un organismo a otro, es una estupidez.

— ¿Cómo sabes que los "infectados" no las consumieron?

Naiara se quedó en silencio, no quería seguir con aquella discusión.

—No, en serio —insistió él—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Déjalo.

—Porque sabes que tengo razón.

—Sí, lo que tú digas… —le dio la espalda y empezó a ojear los pocos documentos que la policía les había brindado.

—Yo creo que lo que deberían investigar es más bien cuál fue su camello.

Naiara hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo que le pareció más importante y necesario que escuchar a su compañero.

—Los síntomas abarcaban alucinaciones, paranoia, ataques de pánico, comportamiento violento, incluso suicidio.

— ¿Suicidio? —preguntó con amargura, sin poder evitar cuestionar lo que acababa de decir.

—Tenían el cuello destrozado.

— ¿Y crees que ellos mismos se arrancaron el cuello para suicidarse? ¿En serio tienes una titulación?

—Unos a otros —especificó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin previo aviso, ambos levantaron las miradas y la dirigieron hacia la entrada. Un hombre de cabellos oscuros y a pesar de estar cubiertos por el gorro reglamentario, parecía no ser cortos, ojos castaño oscuro, y una escasa y poco poblada barba que si no te acercabas mucho no podías apreciar. Estaba vestido de uniforme de seguridad y llevaba la placa, lo cual indicaba que era policía.

—Acompáñenme, por favor —nada más hablar hizo presencia de su tan marcado acento mexicano. Tenía una voz dulce, ni grave ni aguda aunque más bien grave.

Carlos y Naiara no tardaron en reaccionar empezando a caminar siguiendo la orden del policía de nombre Logan según su placa. Salieron del laboratorio y continuaron pasando por uno de los pasillos del Hospital.

—Hemos logrado estabilizar al testigo. Su nombre es Patrick. Lo encontrarán en la habitación 213, no necesitarán autorización, les será suficiente con sus placas. Dice que llegó a la feria sobre las 19:15 de la tarde del domingo y que fue solo. Estaba esperando a unos amigos que al parecer no llegaron nunca. No recuerda muchas cosas, se dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca y quedó inconsciente durante horas hasta que alguien dio el aviso de alarma.

— ¿Se sabe quién? —preguntó Naiara.

—Uno de los vecinos de la urbanización de al lado se quejaba de fuertes ruidos, gritos, tiros y una atracción que parecía no detenerse nunca. Eso y que la música estaba muy alta.

—Es algo complicado que en una feria no haya ninguna de esas 4 cosas… 5 si tenemos en cuenta que sin música una feria carece de gracia por completo —comentó Carlos. El policía y Naiara lo juzgaron con la mirada y éste, incómodo empezó a rascarse la cabeza y recolocarse el cabello de media melena, marrón, desordenado y de aspecto seco.

—Lo poco que recuerda es algo desconcertante, cuando nosotros llegamos estaban todos amontonados en una de las atracciones.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Carlos por curiosidad.

—La de las dos jaulas —respondió el policía, serio e incluso hasta molesto.

—Ah, _La Cárcel_. Me he montado mil veces en esa, es una pasada.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer a Carlos ahí, y ambos se preguntaban cómo había logrado acabar ahí.

—Está de prácticas —aseguró Naiara. El policía se limitó a obviar lo que acababa de decir, como si no le importase aunque comprendiendo un poco más el porqué de la presencia de Carlos.

—Al parecer lo único que buscaban era infectar a los 3 chicos que quedaban vivos en una de las jaulas.

— ¿Infectarlos? —preguntó Naiara frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo último que sabemos es que el virus se traspasa a través de los fluidos, uno de ellos la saliva. Es el que utilizaron para contaminar al resto.

—De ahí las mordeduras en el cuello —concluyó ella, como continuando su explicación.

—Así es —afirmó él—. Es cosa de locos.

— ¿Y los tres niños?

—Ingresados en planta, de momento no se nos permite hablar con ellos.

Naiara respiró más tranquila.

— ¿Y cómo saben si los han exterminado a todos? —preguntó la voz de Carlos, algo más atrasado en pasos que ellos.

—Como ya les he dicho, todos los infectados se acumularon en la plataforma de la atracción, cuando llegamos pudimos erradicarlos sin problemas.

— ¿A todos?

—A todos, excepto a ese.

Se detuvieron en seco frente a una pequeña ventanilla que daba a una sala con un cartel en la puerta con el símbolo de riesgo biológico que prohibía la entrada. Naiara y Carlos se sobresaltaron en cuanto vieron aquel espectáculo en vivo. Aquella mujer tenía toda la cara repleta de sus propias venas hinchadas y oscurecidas como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Sus ojos eran oscuros, completamente oscuros.

— ¿Esa es nuestro testigo?... —preguntó Carlos.

—Es la única infectada que no tiene rastro de mordedura. La única que puede dar con la cura del virus si éste llegase a expandirse —respondió el policía.

Naiara lo miró con ojos lúgubres y mirada afligida, atormentada, preocupada por sus palabras.

— ¿No acaba de decir que los han exterminado a todos? —volvió a preguntar Carlos mirando al policía.

—No es del todo seguro que hayamos podido acabar con todos, no sabemos si alguno de ellos huyó. Nadie de allí nos pudo aclarar la hora del incidente. Todos estaban…, muertos cuando llegamos. Lo único que tenemos son los teléfonos móviles de los dos sospechosos —sacó una bolsa hermética de plástico con una imagen dentro del cadáver de Izan y su iPhone—. Este es Izan Márquez, es el principal sospechoso del foco de infección. Lo sabemos gracias a esto, su móvil. Izan parecía tener una relación íntima con Luna Rengel —en cuanto dijo aquel nombre, se quedó mirando hacia la ventanilla de la sala frente a la que estaban.

— ¿Ella? —preguntó la voz de Naiara.

—Así es. Al parecer la novia de la principal víctima según nuestro único testigo. Luna fue la única que no estaba frente al montón de infectados, es por eso por lo que pudimos traerla aquí tras encontrarla tendida sobre el cuerpo de Izan.

— ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí? —inquirió como si de pronto quisiera participar de nuevo en la conversación Carlos.

—Alimentándose —contestaron tanto Naiara como Logan.

—Al parecer son más inteligentes de lo que pensábamos, si es que nos ha dado tiempo a pensar. Es todo reciente, chicos, ocúpense de ello cuanto antes, no queremos que haya más conflictos. De momento no han alertado a nivel superior, y esperemos que siga siendo así. Buenos días —se agarró del cinturón y con la mano libre sujetó la punta de la gorra, subiéndola un par de centímetros en símbolo de despedida. Se dio la vuelta—. Oh, y…, si necesitan cualquier cosa pregunten por Logan, les facilitarán mi número. Tengan un buen día.

Naiara y Carlos se quedaron solos sin saber muy bien que hacer, o por lo menos él que en seguida se acercó a ella mirándola deseoso de conocer qué hacer, como si ella fuese su jefa, en ciertos momentos parecía serlo, sin ella estaba siempre perdido.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Visitar al único testigo, es lo único que podemos hacer.

— ¿No podemos investigar con eso? —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la sala.

—No tenemos los permisos como para acceder ahí dentro.

— ¿Y no podríamos conseguirlos de alguna forma?

—Es demasiado arriesgado. Empezaremos con lo que tenemos —sentenció Naiara, firme y seria, profesional. Empezó a caminar dejando atrás a un curioso Carlos que se había quedado paralizado al ver a aquel monstruo atado de pies y manos en la camilla colocada justo en el centro. Un hombre vestido con un traje NBQ de nivel 3 se acercaba por el lado opuesto de la dirección que había tomado Naiara. Izan se giró al escuchar la respiración de la mascarilla que le hizo recordar automáticamente a Darth Vader. Se apartó de la puerta rápidamente y se quedó ahí, quieto deseoso de ver más de aquel show en directo. Incluso se planteó sacar el teléfono para intentar grabar lo máximo que podía, pero la voz de Naiara le sobresaltó haciéndole reaccionar.

—Eh, date prisa, venga. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó molesta sin entender a qué estaba jugando su nuevo compañero. Más bien su aprendiz.

—Ya voy —gritó él desde la mitad del pasillo, remolón.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí parado? —le preguntó ella irritada, recobrando la marcha.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó sintiéndose atacando.

—No puedes comportarte como un crío, no aquí dentro.

—Estoy de prácticas, no me pagan, ¿y encima no puedo ni divertirme?

—Eh, escucha —se detuvo y lo agarró por los hombros—. Estás en un hospital, ¿lo entiendes? Aquí puedes hacer muchas cosas pero divertirte no es una de ellas. Y como sigas dándome problemas hablaré con Antonio, y te aseguro que no te gustará. Tiene muy mal carácter.

—Sólo estaba mirando a ver qué pasaba.

—No me vale —volvió a ponerse en marcha.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Habitación 213…

Mientras tanto Logan continuaba investigando sobre el caso junto a sus demás compañeros y uno de los vecinos del edificio anexo a la feria intentando averiguar algo más que pudiese aportarle información. A la vecina no le había dado tiempo ni de vestirse, llevaba un pijama morado con lunares del mismo color pero más oscuros y una bata larga de algodón blanco, también de lunares esta vez de color rosa. Llevaba el pelo despeinado y los ojos algo manchados del resto de pintura del día anterior. Era una mujer de estatura pequeña, unos 150 centímetros más o menos.

— ¿Recuerda más o menos la hora en la que comenzaron los gritos?

—Los gritos están toda la tarde y toda la noche, no hay quien descanse porque cuando no están los niños debajo del portal, están en la feria y cuando se cierra la feria siguen gritando. Y encima la música a toda hostia que tiemblan hasta las paredes, y que no es mentira, que se lo juro yo por mi marido. Los gritos que a mí me llamaron la atención fueron los de más tarde sobre las ocho, que estábamos mi marido y yo cenando en el comedor y yo me quedé extrañada, ¿no? Porque siempre hay mucho ruido pero claro, yo ya le dije a mi José Luís que se asomara porque aquellas voces no eran normales, y ya iba yo a llamaros a ustedes, pero claro él que no se había terminado aún ni la sopa me dijo que me levantase yo que me estaba pelando la naranja, total, que al final nos pusimos a discutir y ninguno de los dos se asomó al balcón. Pero ya cuando escuchamos los tiros ya le dije yo que aquello había que avisar que no era ni medio normal, y mientras yo os llamaba salió mi marido al balcón, total, que mientras que sale y no sale y me piden las preguntas me acerco _pa_ la ventana a ver qué pasa mientras y para que ustedes escuchasen también los ruidos y me encuentro con toda aquella gente corriendo de un lado para otro como locos y yo ya dije ya está, ya se ha liado aquí por culpa del dinero y de las apuestas estas de las rifas. Y ya pues luego les llamé a ustedes y ya vinieron.

Por una sola pregunta bastante concisa la mujer le había narrado la biblia entera. Pero Logan estaba acostumbrado, así era su trabajo y lo que menos le gustaba era tomar declaraciones, la gente o se enrollaba mucho o no daba explicaciones. Perder el tiempo era una de las cosas que más nervioso le ponían y a decir verdad sentía que en aquel momento era lo que más estaba perdiendo. Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta después de tanto tiempo callado y estuvo a punto de mirarse el reloj para ver cuánto rato había estado la mujer hablando. Lo hizo rápidamente lanzándole una mirada de soslayo al reloj sin poder evitarlo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

08:23

—Bien, eso ya es algo más de lo que sabíamos —dijo con un tono de suave y delicada mofa, casi imperceptible pero con un tono amable y una sonrisa etérea—. ¿Conoce a este hombre? —Logan le mostró la foto que llevaba en el interior de la bolsa hermética. La mujer se inclinó hacia ella de brazos cruzados, con las manos bajo las axilas. Arrugó la frente y el ceño y negó con los labios fruncidos con un gesto de aversión.

—Qué va, qué va. Eso mis hijos pero están en Barcelona estudiando y no… No porque ¿no ve que nosotros no bajamos allí? A nosotros no nos gusta eso de las ferias, la fiesta… Y van y nos lo ponen debajo de casa. Pero escuche que esto ya lleva así por lo menos 5 años. Antes no la pusieron al lado de los Multicines, y mire, nos ha tocado a nosotros, qué se le va a hacer. Será que no tienen descampaos por to los laos, pero bueno… —agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Me había dicho que su marido estaba trabajando, verdad?

—Sí, él se va pronto. A las 5 de la mañana ya se tiene que levantar, sabe usted. Así que no ha podido venir. Yo ya se lo he dicho: José Luís, vente que seguro que nos necesitan para preguntarnos y verás tú que te hará salirte del trabajo… Pero no me ha hecho ningún caso.

—No se preocupe, señora, no iremos a buscar a su marido. Si usted nos dice que vio lo mismo que usted, nos sirve su palabra.

—Lo mismito mismito que yo, vaya. Como que estábamos cenando la sopa que le digo. No no, él no vio na más porque luego ya se acostó y se quedó frito. Claro como se toma las pastillas esas de las ovejas que te dan el sueño. Y mira que yo le he dicho mil veces que con la María Luisa se duerme mejor y no lleva químicos de esos, pues nada. Ay la María Luisa no, la hierba luisa —empezó a reír dándole una bofetada al aire—. Usted perdone que esto no es motivo de risa.

Logan alzó las cejas y quiso mirar hacia otro lado, pero como buen profesional que era, se quedó callado y se limitó a hacer su trabajo.

—No se preocupe. Una pregunta más Mercedes.

—Dígame usted.

— ¿Sabe de algún vecino que pudiese conocer a este hombre? Algún vecino con niños…

La mujer se quedó pensando con el mismo gesto de cuando vio la fotografía de Izan, negando de la misma forma.

—La mujer del segundo puede ser, que tiene dos niños pequeños. Pero vamos, que está igual que nosotros con la feria. Lo que no sé yo es si los niños le habrán dicho de ir y los habrán llevado, la verdad. Ayer no estuvieron allí porque yo la escuché riñéndolos a los dos, que no sé si es que estaban jugando en el balcón con la pelota o qué, no sé.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Uy los niños no sé…, la mujer se llama Lucía. Es así rubita con los ojos azules, muy alta muy alta, sí. Pero está separada, que el marido le puso los cuernos con la compañera del trabajo… Vamos que es lo sabe ya todo el vecindario, eh —se excusó para no parecer una maruja cotilla, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

—Vale, muchas gracias por su colaboración, que tenga un buen día y si ve alguna cosa extraña no dude en llamarnos, estamos a su servicio —Logan le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—Ay, de nada hombre…, si yo encantada, ya ves tú… Pues muchas gracias, eh, ya les aviso yo, no se preocupen… Y buen trabajo, eh.

Logan acompañó a la mujer a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta hasta que ésta finalmente salió. En cuanto la cerró se quedó mirando a sus compañeros con un gesto de exagerado cansancio.

—Cada vez son peores, ¿eh?... Carajo…

—No tenemos gran cosa —contestó otro policía de pelo rubio y rapado con los ojos verdes y los labios gruesos, totalmente rasurado, tanto rostro como brazos—.

—Aún nos quedan los teléfonos móviles. Podemos intentar recuperar antiguas conversaciones o llamar a los contactos que estén en la lista de favoritos o los que más llamadas tengan y preguntarles si sabían de alguna sustancia que tomase con frecuencia, alguna droga o alguien que quisiera hacerle esto.

—Es una gran idea. Podemos ir a tomarnos el café y llamar para preguntar. No creo que nadie te vaya a contestar a las ocho y media de la mañana.

08:37

Comprobó Logan. Suspiró y se guardó la bolsa con el teléfono en el bolsillo, aceptando silenciosamente a la proposición del compañero.

— ¿A las nueve y media te parece una buena hora? —preguntó de nuevo con aquel tono sarcástico.

—Me parece perfecto —su compañero le dio un toque en la parte superior de la espalda y ambos salieron a desayunar.

—Habitación 213… Aquí es —los ojos de Naiara estaban fijos en el cartel sobre el marco de la puerta blanca. Justo en medio de la madre había pegado el mismo cartel que en la sala anterior. Se miraron mutuamente sin decidirse a entrar y en cuanto tocaron la puerta, escucharon unos pasos acercándose desde el interior. Alguien inmerso en uno de aquellos trajes que parecían salir de la NASA les tendió dos mascarillas y con un par de gestos les indicó que debían colocárselas, acto seguido cerró la puerta y aseguró con llave el cristal en el que estaba él y Patrick, su único testigo. Carlos frunció el ceño, aquella idea de entrar ahí dentro no le gustaba.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Vas a entrar ahí?

Naiara lo miró interrogativa.

— ¿Tú has visto cómo iba vestido? ¿Y a nosotros nos da esta mierda? —preguntó ofendido alzando la mano en la que tenía la máscara.

—Póntela y confía en ellos. Son profesionales y no arriesgarán tu integridad física.

—Pues a mí me da más bien que la única que no arriesgan es la suya —finalmente aceptó pues antes de acabar siquiera la frase ya se la estaba colocando—. Y que no me vayan a pagar por esto…

Naiara abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, asegurándose primero de que todo era seguro y entonces pudo comprobar que la sala estaba dividida en dos mitades por un cristal. Al otro lado se encontraban tanto el hombre que les había dado las mascarillas como su supuesto testigo, éste último sentado en una silla de madera cubierta de plástico. El hombre del traje les hizo una señal con la mano invitándoles a entrar, después señaló el micrófono que había en el centro del vidrio como si estuviese cogiéndolo imaginariamente. En seguida comprendieron para qué servía. La puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas y unos grandes focos blancos que iluminaban ambas zonas les causaron un dolor punzante en los ojos. Los cerraron con fuerza y los mantuvieron aguzados hasta que se acostumbraron.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Naiara mientras se acercaba al cristal y agarraba el extensible teléfono o lo que fuese eso. Carraspeó y lo tocó un par de veces—. ¿Se oye?

El hombre asintió despacio.

—Buenos días, Patrick. Soy Naiara, encantada de conocerte. Supongo que estarás algo confuso y desconcertado… Todos lo estamos y no debes avergonzarte por ello. El caso es que te necesitamos para averiguar qué es todo esto y lograr acabar con ello.

—No se puede acabar con esto… —respondió la voz de Patrick, angustiada, como en un limbo.

—Bueno…, aún es pronto para decirlo. Contamos con profesionales y lo más probable es que lo logremos. No es el primer virus que acaba con innumerables vidas. Este en realidad es leve comparado con otros.

—Vuelve a la gente loca…, se comen entre sí…

—Es algo complicado, los virus tienen diversos efectos en los individuos… Para eso estamos nosotros, para encargarnos de estas cosas.

—No se puede detener…

—En ese caso intentaremos aplacarlo —ella continuaba siendo simpática, dulce y su tono de voz esperanzador, relajaba hasta la más indómita fiera—. Tienes que confiar en nosotros, te necesitamos Patrick… Eres el único que puede ayudarnos a acabar con esto. Dime…, ¿quieres ayudarnos? —sin duda sabía cómo manipular, cómo y cuándo decirte las cosas, qué tono emplear y cómo hacerlo para harte cambiar de idea con facilidad, un don de los Escorpio sin lugar a dudas—. Ya sabemos cómo se comportaban, ¿dónde estabas tú y por qué no te hicieron nada?

—Yo… No lo sé, todo era muy extraño. Vi a aquel hombre venir corriendo y tocar a la puerta del baño con aquel desespero… Después vomitó, pero vomitó sangre y en seguida supe que algo no iba bien. Quise ayudarlo, pero en cuanto el chico salió del baño, el otro chaval saltó encima suya y empezó a morderle. Le arrancó el cuello, era como en las putas películas, ni siquiera sé cómo han llegado a descubrir ese efecto porque era exactamente igual… Tenía los ojos totalmente negros…

—Pupilas dilatadas —interrumpió Naiara dirigiéndose a Carlos, como queriendo que lo anotase mentalmente—. Sigue, perdona.

—Después fue el hombre del puesto de tiro el que lo mató, disparándole en la cabeza y —se quedó callado, aquella experiencia había significado un trauma para él. Apretó los dientes, cerró con fuerza los ojos y negó con la cabeza como si así aquellas imágenes fuesen a desaparecer.

—Tranquilo, Patrick. Aquí estás seguro, puedes contármelo.

—Había un hombre y una mujer mayores con nosotros, chillaron de repente y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Uno de esos, de esas cosas raras se tiró encima del hombre este que llevaba el rifle y… Después corrí en busca de un arma y fue cuando me encontré con la mujer del puesto de las chuches. Estaba de espaldas así que me acerqué a ella tan rápido pude pero en cuanto se giró me di cuenta de que era igual que ellos. Tenía toda la cara llena de sangre y los mismos ojos negros.

— ¿Qué sucedió después de eso? ¿Puedes recordarlo?

Patrick negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

— ¿Y los dos ancianos? ¿Los conocías?

—No. ¿Se sabe algo de ellos?

Naiara y Carlos se miraron.

—De momento sólo sabemos de ti y de una de las únicas infectadas. No hubo…, más supervivientes.

—Los tres niños —dijo rápidamente Carlos.

— ¿Qué? —se giró Naiara con el ceño fruncido.

—Los niños de la jaula. El policía ha dicho que sobrevivieron tres niños.

Patrick pareció alegrarse durante un segundo de no ser el único superviviente y por supuesto, de que la vida de tres niños se hubiese salvado.

— ¿Cómo se salvaron ellos? —preguntó azorado.

—Eso no nos interesa ahora —le cortó Naiara—. Lo que nos interesa es cómo lo hiciste tú.

—No lo sé… Yo sólo recuerdo haberme despertado aquí después de eso.

—Tal vez perdió el conocimiento —comentó Carlos.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que los infectados no atacan a personas que se hayan desmayado? Es una explicación ridícula.

—Tal vez fue suerte entonces —repuso él.

—Patrick, si recuerdas algo más, háznoslo saber. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídemela —Naiara le sonrió con amabilidad y le hizo un gesto al hombre trajeado asintiendo con la cabeza para darle a entender que habían terminado. Al salir, Naiara parecía estar muy segura de a dónde ir, en cambio Carlos como de costumbre, estaba aún más perdido que al principio.

— ¿Y ahora dónde vamos?

—A la 201. Necesito una muestra directa de esas cosas.

—Parece ser que el tal Izan Márquez había hecho recientemente un viaje a Indonesia… Contrató seguro de viajes y tardó cuatro días en volver, lo cual nos indica que no fue un viaje de ocio… El vuelo salió el miércoles 18 de noviembre a las 13:00 horas. Después se instaló en el Harris Hotel Kuta Galleria. Nada más llegar y dejar las maletas salió de allí y —su compañero le interrumpió.

—Espera, ¿no es el Harris el hotel más próximo al hospital BIMC?

— ¿Sí, por qué?

—Demasiado inseguro, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien estar tan cerca de un hospital en sus vacaciones?

—A mí no me parece tan raro —contestó Logan.

— ¿Y no te parece raro que un hombre viaje a Indonesia 4 días, se hospede en el hotel más cercano a BIMC y aparezca en el hotel 3 días después para recoger sus maletas y volver? ¿Y que cuando llega al hotel, lleve un montón de gasas y esparadrapo en el pecho?

Logan frunció el ceño, a él no le habían dicho nada de todo aquello y en seguida lo comprendió.

—Avisa a los forenses, quiero ver el cuerpo.

—Naiara, no podemos entrar ahí, es peligroso, ni siquiera tenemos mascarillas.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dice que vamos a entrar?

—Tu cara ahora mismo me dice muchas cosas…

—Vamos a pedir permiso para entrar.

— ¿A quién?...

—A ellos —los ojos de Naiara se achicaron tornándose intensos, dándole un aspecto misterioso al asunto que a Carlos logró ponerle los pelos de punta. Había estado dando la lata con entrar ahí desde que sabían que tenían a uno de los infectados, pero en el momento de la verdad se echaba atrás. Comprensible. Los ojos de la rubia de ojos azules se aferró a los dos guardias que acababan de aparecer frente a la puerta, eso indicaba que no había nadie dentro que pudiese impedir la entrada. Naiara y Carlos se acercaron juntos, ésta a un paso firme y decidido y su compañero por el contrario, acobardado.

—Buenos días —saludó ella seria—. Hemos estado hablando con Logan, el policía que lleva el caso de la feria y tenemos que pasar a tomar unas muestras.

—Lo siento, la entrada está prohibida, sólo personal autorizado —fue únicamente uno de los dos guardias los que habló, pero ninguno de los dos se limitó a mirarla siquiera. Tenían las manos aferradas a su cinturón reglamentario del que colgaban esposas en la parte delantera, una porra justo en el lado izquierdo, y el _Walkie Talkie_ tras la espalda el cual emitía soniditos y voces de otros oficiales de vez en cuando.

—Somos de laboratorio y —el segundo policía interrumpió:

— ¿Tienen el pase? —preguntó con chulería aún sin mirarles.

Naiara bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y estiró con el dedo índice y pulgar su identificación.

—Les estoy pidiendo un pase, eso es la identificación y no nos sirve.

—Sólo personal autorizado —repuso el otro.

—Necesitamos entrar, si no lo hacemos no podremos solucionar esto.

—Eh, chaval, tu cara no me suena… ¿Eres nuevo aquí? —esta vez sí levantó la mirada hacia Carlos, y se le quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos aguzados, revisándole.

—Está en prácticas —contestó rápidamente ella—. Está a mi cargo.

Los dos policías rieron en silencio, rebotando sobre ellos mismos al hacerlo y negaron con la cabeza como si ellos fuesen los adultos y Naiara y Carlos los críos pidiendo entrar a una discoteca.

—Él no puede entrar. Con pase o sin. Se queda fuera.

—Déjeme entrar al menos a mí.

—Claro —se movió, facilitándole la entrada—. Cuando me enseñe su pase —estiró su brazo, impidiendo que pudiese acceder.

Naiara lo miró molesta, irritada y esforzándose por mostrarle el respeto que se le debía a un oficial, pero le costó.

— ¿Pueden avisar al menos a Logan?

— ¿Apellido? —preguntó con desgana y menosprecio uno de los policías, los dos de la misma altura.

—No lo sé, no nos lo dijo… —Carlos ya empezó a angustiarse.

El policía le hizo una señal a su compañero para que agarrase el _Walkie Talkie_ y se comunicara con él, por supuesto ya sabía a quién se refería, tan solo quería incordiarles un poco.

—Aquí Méndez planta 2 habitación 213 —esperó a que alguien le contestara—. Te buscan por aquí, amigo. Dos enfermeros.

—Biólogos —repuso ella por lo bajo. El _Walkie Talkie_ hizo un sonidito extraño, como si hubiese llegado bien la señal.

—Aquí Navarrete, planta baja, recepción. En seguida voy para allá —el _Walkie_ volvió a emitir el mismo sonido que antes y justo después el oficial se lo guardó. Poco después el mismo oficial con el que habían hablado al principio se acercaba a un paso firme y rápido por el pasillo del ascensor—. Ustedes se vienen conmigo —ordenó sin detenerse, esperando a que éstos le siguieran rápidamente pues su paso era acelerado—. Nos he citado con el forense, hay algo que quiero que vean.

—Después necesitaré tener acceso a la paciente de la 213. Necesito muestras.

—Tranquila, tendrá sus muestras en cuanto acabemos con esto… No se preocupe.

Subieron al ascensor y el dedo de Logan presionó la tecla PB, dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja donde se encontraba el crematorio y el área forense. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas necesitaron tiempo para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había allí abajo en comparación con los blancos y potentes focos del resto del hospital. Las batas de Naiara y Carlos se mecían con la brisa de su caminar, aprisa. Naiara estaba impaciente por empezar, quería descubrir qué era ese virus, cómo se propagaba y cómo acabar con él o como le había dicho a Patrick aplacarlo si hacía falta. La tenue luz de los carteles de salida de emergencia era lo único que les ayudaba a no tropezar, allí abajo había humedad para parar un tren, y no sólo se notaba en la piel y en los huesos, sino que también podía respirarse. No tardaron mucho por suerte en llegar a una gran puerta metálica y de apariencia pesada con un cartel en la parte superior del marco que en mayúsculas decía "MORGUE". Logan abrió la puerta y les ofreció primero el paso, cerrando tras él la puerta. Estaba vacío y la luz apagada, allí hacía aún más frío que fuera y eso que estaban en pleno diciembre.

— ¿No hay nadie?

—El forense no entra hasta las 10, ha salido a desayunar y a no ser que haya alguna…, urgencia no aparecerá por aquí —le contestó Logan a Naiara—. Espero que entiendan de cadáveres.

—Pues… no es exactamente la rama de la medicina para la que estoy especializada —contestó ella apurada. Logan rió moviendo la mano y restándole importancia.

—No se preocupe, sólo necesito que me ayuden con unas cosas, no será muy complicado.

—Bueno, él técnicamente no está autorizado para esto. Está de prácticas.

—Entonces tendré que pedirle que salga —le informó con educación. Carlos asintió para después mirar a Naiara suplicándole que no tardara.

—Esperaré fuera —avisó para que no se olvidaran de él. No le gustaba aquel lugar, le daba escalofríos y además se había olvidado el móvil en la taquilla y no podía entretenerse o al menos iluminar aquellos pasillos. Después de lo que acababa de enterarse ¿quién iba a querer quedarse solo en el hospital en el que habían ingresado a los accidentados del primer ataque zombie en Ibiza? Por desgracia en aquel momento, se arrepintió de tener el don de la imaginación y más aún de haberse visto todas y cada una de las películas de zombies e infectados que actualmente existían. Se acordó del Amanecer de los Muertos, de 28 semanas después, de Guerra Mundial Z, de todas las puñeteras películas de REC, de todos los libros que había leído y que tenían lo mismo en común con aquellas películas; los zombies y deseó no haber hecho aquel curso. No podía dejar de imaginar ojos negros y bocas sangrientas con dientes montados unos sobre otros deseando arrancar y morder cualquier cosa que encontrasen a su paso.

—Este es Izan, la primera víctima y el sospechoso foco de infección del virus.

Naiara se aupó con la mirada fría y el ceño notablemente fruncido, atenta a cualquier palabra pero observando al mismo tiempo todo lo que sus ojos podían llegar a captar.

—Lo último que sabemos de él es que viajó hace 16 días a Indonesia y se hospedó en uno de los hoteles más próximos al hospital. El hecho que nos resultó alarmante fue que apenas pasó 3 horas en el hotel, una para hospedarse y dos para recoger sus cosas y marcharse con una cicatriz de 10 centímetros —la señaló—. Esa de ahí. Lo que nos lleva a pensar…, que tal vez Izan se sometió a algún tipo de cirugía.

— ¿Alguien lo vio entrar en el hospital? ¿Hay pruebas que indican que estuvo ingresado o se sometió a algún tipo de operación? —Naiara ya se había colocado unos guantes y había empezado a examinar el cuerpo lo poco que le permitía su titulación.

—Eso es uno de los datos que no hemos llegado a conseguir. Lo que nos ha sorprendido ha sido el incremento salario que ascendió en su cuenta 48 horas después de abandonar Indonesia.

En cuanto Naiara escuchó aquel dato, se detuvo con la mirada perdida y el ceño aún fruncido. Se sacó los guantes y los lanzó a la pequeña papelera de metal que había al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba el cadáver. Pisó el pedal y esperó a que se abriese la tapa para dejarlos caer al interior de la negra bolsa.

— ¿Cree que pudo someterse a algún tipo de operación ilegal?

—O algún método de experimento con humanos, ilegal por supuesto. Podría encajarnos en ese perfil.

—Y le introdujeron el virus como experimento genético —llegó a deducir ella.

—Lo que nos encaja en esta historia es la cicatriz.

—Tal vez no podían inyectarlo por vía subcutánea. Puede ser que necesitasen hacerlo por vía intramuscular sin llegar a rozar la piel. O que necesitasen inyectárselo en algún órgano cercano al corazón o a los pulmones para que el virus se adhiriese de una forma más rápida y de difícil extracción. De esa forma sería más inaccesible y complicado de descubrir.

— ¿Y pretenden que con una cicatriz de 10 centímetros sea poco visible?

—No sabemos si fue del todo así, ni siquiera sabemos si es un virus o si directamente le introdujeron un órgano enfermo… ¿Se sabe cómo andaba de salud?

—Excelente. Pero entonces ¿cómo le damos significado a la suma de dinero repentina en su cuenta bancaria?

Naiara se quedó pensando sin encontrar respuesta, y es que era complicado encontrarla para casos como este. Ella no era ni criminóloga, ni forense y no entendía de estos temas, los conocimientos que tenía eran gracias a su fanatismo por los miles de libros que se había leído, ya lo afirmaba en innumerables ocasiones "si yo pudiera me vestiría de libros."

—No hay respuesta fácil… ¿Dice que la única superviviente es la chica de la 213?

—Luna Rengel. Así es, que sepamos.

—Esperemos que sea así…

— ¿Para qué querría alguien como Izan someterse a un tipo de cirugía así por dinero?

— ¿Era feriante?

—Oh. Ya…

Ibiza, Islas Baleares (15 de noviembre) 18:50 pm.

—Izan, no quiero que lo hagas, es peligroso y ya se han dado casos que —Izan interrumpió a Laura con un delicado y cálido beso en los labios.

—Luna, tengo que ir. ¿Sabes cómo reaccionaría mi padre y la que me montaría si descubriese cómo he acabado con lo único que amaba más que a su vida? ¡Me mataría!

—Izan…, tu padre ya no está, puedes vender _La Cárcel_ y venir conmigo.

A Izan le costó no volver a interrumpirla pues aquello que acababa de sugerirle era ofensivo, una auténtica locura.

—Tú no lo entiendes, estoy en deuda con él. Además, antes de morir me dejó bien claro cuáles eran sus deseos. Es como esas personas que escriben unas instrucciones de cómo quieren que sea su funeral, pues igual. ¿Con qué cara vas tú después y cambias los planes? Imagínate que tu padre quiere que lo incineres y tú vas y lo entierras.

— ¡Izan! —le regañó, no le gustó escuchar e imaginarse aquello.

— ¿¡Qué!? Es la verdad, joder. Sólo quiero que me entiendas. No puedo hacerle eso…

— ¿Y no hay otra forma de conseguir el dinero?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te crees que no he intentado buscar soluciones antes de tener que coger un avión hasta Indonesia a someterme a saber qué operación extraña e ILEGAL que puede poner en peligro mi vida? Pues claro que he estado buscando, Luna pero no he encontrado nada, y menos con cómo están las cosas.

Luna se derrumbó e intentó ocultarlo bajando la mirada. No lograba ver sus manos, estaban borrosas y vibraban cada vez que sus ojos se movían anegados de lágrimas que acabaron empapando sus mejillas.

—Eh… Luna… Mira, sólo son unos cuantos días, no es nada. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos tocó separarnos? Tú tuviste que irte a Córdoba y yo tuve que ir a Barcelona. Estuvimos más de dos meses separados y no fue para tanto, ¿o no?

— ¿¡Que no fue para tanto!? Sería para ti —se enfadó.

—A ver, no me refiero a que no fuese doloroso, sólo te quiero poner un ejemplo para que entiendas que esto realmente es un suspiro.

Luna se quedó en silencio, no quería, estaba triste y no podía demostrar lo contrario.

—Te quiero —le dijo él, sujetando sus mejillas, levantándole el rostro.

—Y yo —respondió con la voz quebrada.

—Además…, ¿qué puede pasar?... Tendré el dinero y sólo me habrán dado unos pinchazos. Todo saldrá bien… Ya lo verás.

—Celeste, aixecat —murmuró una voz femenina, fina y bastante aguda.

[Celeste, levanta.]

—Ai Maria, deixam! —contestó su hermana.

[¡Ay, María, déjame!]

—No, deixam no que tens que anar a classe.

[No, déjame no que tienes que ir a clase.]

—Que no em trobo bé! —protestó.

[¡Que no me encuentro bien!]

—Va, ni diguis mentides, aixecat o lo dirè a mamà.

[Venga, no mientas, levántate o se lo diré a mamá.]

— ¡Joder, que me dejes en paz!

—Ale pues haz lo que te dé la gana —la voz de María no parecía molesta ni irritada, a decir verdad tenía bastante paciencia. María tenía los ojos castaño oscuro, finos y decorados con una gruesa fina de color negro al estilo _pin up._ Tenía el pelo rapado y llevaba un septum en la nariz junto a unos pendientes pequeños redondos y plateados con un círculo negro relleno en medio. Su hermana Celeste era exactamente igual que ella, sólo que un poco más pequeña, no de estatura, María medía un metro cincuenta y cuatro y su hermana unos pocos menos que ella. Tenían la misma nariz pequeña y respingona, con el labio superior fino y el inferior algo grueso pero no demasiado, ambas tenían las cejas finas. María salió de la habitación dispuesta a coger el portátil y meterse en Twitter para responder roles cuando escuchó el grito de su hermana.

—¡CELESTE, ¿ _CA_ PASSAT?! —Dejó el portátil sobre el sofá y corrió hasta la habitación—. ¿QUÉ PASSA?

—HI HA UNA ARANYA DAMUNT EL LLIT!

[¡HAY UNA ARAÑA ENVIMA DE LA CAMA!]

—Pero Celeste i per aixó em crides?! Que estaba amb el portátil, m'has espantat, joder!

[Pero Celeste, ¿para eso me llamas? Que estaba con el portátil, ¡me has asustado, joder!]

— ¡Mátala, coño!

Pero de pronto empezaron a oírse gritos que venían del piso de arriba, pies que corrían de un lado al otro de la casa, cristales que se rompían al caer al suelo, muebles que parecían retorcerse de dolor al ser arrastrados… María y Celeste se miraron mutuamente con los ojos bien abiertos, ambas como dos gotas de agua. Se empezaron a reír y corrieron a subirse a la cama para intentar escuchar mejor qué estaba pasando. De pronto escucharon un ruido sordo, un golpe vacío como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído al suelo, volvieron a mirarse. De nuevo se escucharon aquellos pasos acelerados recorriendo el piso como si alguien estuviese corriendo la maratón en su propia casa o jugando al pilla-pilla solo, porque no había segundos pies que acompañaran a los primeros.

—Qué creus que ha passat? —le preguntó Celeste.

[¿Qué crees que ha pasado?]

María se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Llamamos a la poli o algo?

— ¡Shh! —le regañó llevándose un dedo a la boca, autoritaria, para que se quedase en silencio.

— ¡Eh, a mí no me calles, eh!

— ¡Calla, Celeste!

— ¡Mamá! —gritó bajándose de la cama para ir a chivarse.

— María! Qué l'estàs fent? —se oyó desde la habitación de su madre.

[¡María! ¿Qué le estás haciendo?]

—Que jo no li fet res!

[¡Que yo no le he hecho nada!]

La voz de la madre de María regañándola pareció silenciarse poco a poco, como quien reduce el sonido de una televisión. María ahora sólo le prestaba atención a los pasos que se oían sobre su cabeza. La alzó hacia arriba e intentó guardar el equilibrio sobre el colchón que no dejaba de moverse como si fuese de agua, crujiendo bajo sus pies, aunque más que agua fueron los muelles. El corazón se le aceleró en cuanto sus oídos captaron aquel estruendo, un tiro. Alguien acababa de disparar una pistola y no había sido una alucinación, lo había escuchado.

—¡MARÍA! —el grito de su madre que alargó la última sílaba como si fuese un grito de guerra se volvió a escuchar en la misma habitación de antes.

—Que jo no he estat! —respondió ella—. Crida a la policía!

[¡Que yo no he sido!]

—Què ha sigut _asò_!?

[¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?]

María corrió hacia la habitación de su madre a intentar explicarle lo que había oído y poco después de coger el teléfono para llamar al 112, se escuchó cómo los cristales del piso de arriba se rompían y algo caía hacia la calle. Las tres corrieron a acercarse a la ventana pero en la acera no había más que los cristales, se aseguraron mirando hacia arriba por si veían algo, pero no encontraron nada.

…

—¿Y dicen que escucharon pasos?

—Sí, estaban corriendo por la casa y se escucharon los muebles y como si se rompiesen jarrones o cristales.

El policía apuntaba todo lo que oía con atención en un pequeño bloc de notas que llevaba consigo.

—¿Conocen a los propietarios?

—Sí —contestó María que era la única que hablaba con el policía.

—Dígame sus nombres por favor —pidió sin levantar la vista del bloc, con el ceño fruncido.

—La niña se llama Natalia, la madre Carol creo y…, y el padre me parece que se llama Joan.

—¿Vivía alguien más con ellos? ¿Algún alquilado, familiar?...

—Pues no tengo ni idea…

—Está bien, muchas gracias… La avisaremos si sucede cualquier cosa, haga usted lo mismo con nosotros, que tenga un buen día.

—¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció enérgica y cerró la puerta.

—Què han dit? —preguntó Celeste sentada en el sofá junto a su madre que también estaba atenta.

[¿Qué te han dicho?]

—Res, m'han preguntat per els veïns.

[Nada, me han preguntado por los vecinos.]

—Creus que li habrà passat algo a Natalia?

[¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo a Natalia?]

—No sè, Celeste, pero m'ha dit que qualsevol cosa ens cridaràn, no et preocupis

[No sé, Celeste, pero me han dicho que cualquier cosa nos llamarán, no te preocupes.]

María siempre intentaba proteger a su hermana, siempre estaba ahí para tranquilizarla y ayudarla, aunque se peleasen muy de vez en cuando…

—Hola, soy el oficial Pérez, le llamaba porque hemos encontrado a su hermano. Ha fallecido. Mi más sentido pésame. Sí, su mujer también está aquí…, han fallecido ambos. Estamos investigando el caso. Hemos considerado que se trata de un robo o un secuestro, no hay rastro de la niña.

Cristales rotos por toda la casa, restos de sangre, los cadáveres de Carol y Joan y la pistola tirada a un lado perfectamente colocada indicando que Joan se había suicidado pegándose un tiro en la cabeza después de disparar a su mujer. Los policías y criminólogos estudiaban confusos las pruebas sin determinar si se trataba de un secuestro, un robo, o un suicidio. Diego estaba cansado, había estado trabajando toda la noche y su estómago rugía pero tendría que esperar a terminar el turno para poder saciarse. Entró en la habitación de la niña en busca de pruebas pero no encontró gran cosa. Caminó hasta el salón y observó con detenimiento la gran estantería de madera repleta de libros, estiró la mano encontrando una foto familiar, la agarró y la guardó en una de aquellas bolsas herméticas junto a las de los cadáveres. Se dio la vuelta y agarró el fino y cuadrado palo que sostenía una dulce y apetitosa manzana de caramelo mordida por la parte trasera. Diego se la llevó a la boca y la hizo crujir entre sus dientes, saboreando su dulzura…, y su sabor.

54


End file.
